onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakuzan
|gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Martial Artist |manga = Chapter 52 (First mentioned) Chapter 60}} Bakuzan ( バクザン, Bakuzan) is a Martial Artist and user of the Dark Hell Assassination. He is said to be a top contender in the martial arts tournament. Appearance He is a muscular built man with spiky, dark hair. He keeps his sideburns unkempt and spiky with a bushy unibrow and goatee. His uniform is white with a ragged look to it. Personality Bakuzan is quite prideful and wishes to make his actions meaningful. He is also quite bloodthirsty, wanting to kill Suiryu. He proves it again when detailing how he will hurt Saitama with a smile on his face. He is also extremely arrogant during battle since he stated that all contestants in the Super Fight Tournament are a bunch of weaklings. He does not believe that martial arts contests are meant to be a sport, but rather to put one's life on the line. For that reason, he looks down on his fellow martial artists who treat the tournament as sparring and competition. He also has a great desire to fight strong opponents since he feels that fighting a weakling is an insult to his ego. He is excessively brutal towards his opponents, especially those he feels are not worthy of facing him. History He is a two-time winner of the Super Fight Tournament, known for winning in an extremely one-sided manner. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Bakuzan is participating in the Martial Arts Tournament in C-City at the the C-City Super Stadium. This is the third time Bakuzan has participated in the tournament. The Super Fight staff decide to evacuate the tournament when monster reports started to pop up, but Bakuzan goes against that decision, stating that it would only cause chaos. In addition, he suggests that he will take care of any monster that come in. Bakuzan prepares to face Saitama (who is disguised as Charanko) as the crowd and commentators are in awe of him. Bakuzan warns his opponent to be on guard and to prepare to defend himself, otherwise he will mercilessly crush Saitama instantly. However, much to his ire Saitama is not listening and struggles to tie his belt. An annoyed Bakuzan claims that Saitama 'is dead'. Bakuzan walks up to Saitama when the match begins, puzzled by Saitama's lack of movement. He becomes irate when Saitama does not take on a stance, believing him to be untrained and an insult to fight. When Saitama asks for a demonstration of his strength, Bakuzan agrees to comply, detailing exactly how he intends to defeat Saitama, in a brutal fashion. However, he touches Saitama's head and nearly knocks over his wig, causing Saitama to punch him into the air in panic. Bakuzan crashes into the floor headfirst, defeated, much to the shock of the audience and the commentators. Super Fight Arc Bakuzan was later present at the closing ceremony, visibly displeased, when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who threatens to kill them unless they become monsters. He later watches silently, as Suiryu fights the transformed martial artists. As The Three Crows attack Suiryu, Bakuzan is asked for help by the martial artist. Bakuzan acknowledged Suiryu for being stronger than him and decided to become a monster. Instead of taking one monster cell, Bakuzan takes the rest of them and gets knocked out in the process. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Bakuzan's strength. Bakuzan is given the title, "Strongest Man in the History of Super Fight" and has ended all of his fights with one-sided beat downs. Most of his fights end in a brutal blood bath, which makes even the referee want to stop the match as soon as possible for the safety of the competitors. He was considered a favorite to win the Super Fight Tournament, which included two A-Class Heroes and former four-time winner Suiryu. He also had pride in his skills when he suggested he could defeat any monsters that attack the stadium. He later admits that Suiryu was stronger than him. Fighting Style his Bear Killer Mid Kick]] Dark Hell Assassination (闇地獄殺人術, Yami Jigoku Satsujin-jutsu): This style focuses on delivering fatal strikes against an opponent. He only shows some of his moves through simulated demonstration, not practical demonstration since he was upper-cutted by Saitama before he had the chance. Some of his moves are: *'Devil Cry Low Kick' (鬼泣き下段蹴リ, Oni naki gedan keri): Bakuzan kicks his opponent's leg, pulverizing his/her bones so that he/she will never stand again. *'Bear Killer Mid Kick' (熊殺し中段蹴リ, Kuma koroshi chūdangeri): Bakuzan kicks the arm of his opponent to make sure he/she won't be able to retaliate. *'Shura Straight Punch' (修羅正拳突き, Shura seikendzuki): Bakuzan punches the body of his opponent with enough force to blow them apart. *'Hell Dispatch Chop' (地獄廷リ手刀, Jigoku okuri tegatana): Bakuzan launches a chop to the skull of his opponent to finish them off, possibly killing them as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Manga Original